Klaine Proposal
by tbc1563
Summary: Blaine's proposing no matter what! Based on the season finale, some spoilers but based off more speculation!


"Congratulations!" Kurt yelled over the chaos on the Regionals stage, he embraced Blaine in a huge hug wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him so tight he could smell the hair and light musk from him dancing. Even so, Kurt had grown to love that scent because it was just so Blaine. Kurt pulled back and held him at arms distance apart bracing one of his arms on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, of all you actually but you did so well!"

"I was performing for you." Blaine smiled softly at Kurt who blushed slightly as Sam bounced over to the two excitedly. He attacked Blaine from the back trying to wrestle him to the floor with excitement. Kurt took a step back, he knew the two had some sort of a bromance going on but this was a little excessive. He just shook his head but couldn't help but smile. "Well I'll leave you two …to do this…I'm going to go congratulate Tina, I'll see you guys later." He laughed as he walked away.

As Kurt made his way across the crowded stage bumping shoulders with people he felt a strong grasp on his shoulder. "Hey!" Blaine had to yell over all the noise. His hair and face now had light sprinkles of gold and blue confetti sprinkled on the top probably due to Sam. It made his green eyes appear brighter than normal but then again he had a certain look in his eyes all week and Kurt hadn't been able to pinpoint where it was coming from. Kurt unconsciously swiped a larger gold piece of glitter from Blaine's cheek.

"Umm…can you come over tonight?" Blaine asked eagerly. "I want to…uhhh make you dinner." His breath caught as he waited for Kurt's answer.

"Oh! I mean I was going to go out with Mercedes and Mike but…."

"It's really important and no funny business I swear. " He held his hands up as so to surrender. "Just dinner between….between friends." Blaine couldn't help but glance at Kurt's soft pink lips, ones he hadn't had the pleasure in kissing in quite some time. He quickly looked away because you don't just stare at your friend's lips imagining kissing them so deeply and intently that you can feel a coil in your stomach.

"Sure." Kurt said as he half smiled, "I'll see you tonight."

"Right." Blaine watched him go and disappear into the crowd.

* * *

"I brought dip!" Kurt held up a bowl as he stepped into the Anderson house. It had been such a long time since he had been here; he gazed up at the high white ceilings and the family portraits that led down the hallway to the kitchen. "It hasn't changed at all." He followed Blaine down the hall.

"Yeah!" Blaine said a little too high pitched. "I mean you know my parents aren't ever really home…is it hot in here to you?" He quickly rounded the corner to adjust the air conditioner in the house.

"Blaine it's like 75 degrees in here," Kurt smiled, "And had I known I was supposed to get dressed up…" He motioned towards Blaine fancy outfit, a full dress suit and a red tie, similar to the one he wore to the wedding. His hair was perfectly gelled and Kurt knew he had spent at least two hours perfecting it. He had on the cologne that Kurt bought him for his birthday last year the one that drove Kurt absolutely crazy, in a good way. "Is there a reason…" Kurt's voice caught as he walked into the dining room to see the whole room lit only by candles. They were all over the room and on the table was a romantically placed dinner for two. Somewhere a candle burned filling the room with the sweet smell of jasmine and on Blaine's iPod played soft music. Kurt stood in awe and jumped a little when he felt Blaine pull his jacket off.

"This is…." Kurt stood looking at the room.

"I just thought we haven't eaten together as friends in a while." Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair and motioned him to sit. Kurt sat still in shock at the extremity of the room.

Blaine sat on the other side of the table and smiled weakly at Kurt before dropping his eyes quickly. "You look really good tonight Kurt."

Kurt pressed his lips together and nodded robotically only saying, "Thanks, I was in the mood for… vests…" Kurt had on a pair of tight dark skinny jeans ones that Blaine noticed pressed tight in all the right places, he had on a tight black long sleeve v neck that cut an outline on his arms and over that a dark red vest left unbuttoned. His hair was slightly messy as he had not put so much gel in it so a few loose strands fell perfectly around his face. He also to Blaine's surprise had just the faintest amount of stubble so faint that only in the candle light could Blaine trace the light bearded pattern. Blaine sat at the table completely wrecked, Kurt looked hot and he wanted nothing more to do than climb over the table and take Kurt right here.

"So Rachel's call back is soon." Kurt ignited a conversation, he ignored the pressing feeling in his head and pretended that it was completely normal two "friends" could eat by candlelight at a romantic dinner while an obvious sensual playlist played in the background.

They talked and laughed through dinner and Kurt began to fell less tense. Blaine on the other hand was a nervous train wreck sweating so profusely he had to excuse himself three times to towel down.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked upon Blaine's third return, "You seem…off."

"I'm fine."

"The last time you said that it was in New York." Kurt speared at his chicken absentmindedly before realizing what he said looking up at Blaine quickly with a look of horror on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay! Are you ready for desert?" Blaine said in a rushed breath as he stood up nearly knocking his water over.

"Yeah sure."

"It's not here though." Blaine stood up and walked over to get Kurt's coat. "Come on."

"Blaine what is…"

"Trust me." Blaine extended his hand to Kurt's. A hollow moment past as Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's, "Okay."

A few minutes later they arrived at Breadstix. Blaine parked and opened Kurt's door for him. "Oh you know I love a good cheesecake." Kurt smiled as he stepped out. He led the way inside pulling open the door. Kurt walked in and the restaurant was completely dark, suddenly a single light came on highlighting Kurt. He had to squint from the glare. "Blaine what the hell…?" Kurt turned around and nearly tripped over Blaine who was crouched down on one knee holding a box similar to the one he gave Kurt for Christmas last year, one with a certain promise ring Kurt still kept secretly hidden away. Only this time it wasn't a bow tied handmade ring, in the little box was indeed a very REAL small silver band. Suddenly the rest of the lights in the restaurant came on and the room was filled with family and friends, all of which looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt whispered putting his hand to his mouth.

"Kurt, I love you so much, more than I can even understand sometimes. I know we haven't exactly been together for quite some time now but when two people love each other, it doesn't matter how much time or distance drives them apart they always make a way back to each other."

"Blaine…I…"

"Kurt I knew from the moment I heard you sing Blackboard at Dalton that I would be with you for the rest of my life, I want to wake up next to you every morning and have kids with you and…and I want to marry you."

"Blaine please stand up." Kurt whispered harshly as he turned red.

"I know we're young and what people are going to say but I don't care, we're not like everybody else we are soul mates and I want to be with you until my dying day. So I'm asking you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine grabbed Kurt hand in his and looked up in his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

The room was so quiet it was eerie. Kurt stared open mouthed at Blaine with a clear look of horror on his face. His mouth and his brain didn't connect as he shook his head. "No Blaine, no."

Gasps tore through the room as guests started to feel uncomfortable. Blaine felt like he was in a dream as he tugged Kurt's hand closer to him. "Maybe you didn't hear me…I asked would you marry…"

"I heard you Blaine and if you stand up we can talk about this." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine shook his head with a look of horror on his face as Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's. "But we love each other!" Blaine pleaded with tears down his face. "I don't understand."

Kurt flushed even redder, "Maybe we should talk about it outside…."

Blaine just stood and ran out of the restaurant. "Blaine!" Kurt called running to the door to already see Blaine reversing his car and squealing his tires forward launching out of the parking lot.


End file.
